How Mike Met Jacob
by angelsofchaos
Summary: What if the movie scene had gone differently? AU/AH MikeXJacob, in Mike's point of view. Rated M for future exploits and mature jokes, read at your own peril!


**What if the movie scene had went differently? AU/AH JacobXMike**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the places, people, or things in this story except Mike's dirt bike. Kidding!**

"La Push, baby! La Push!"

I groaned. Eric had been pushing this "La Push" thing all week. I didn't even want to go! I only arranged it because Bella might come with us. Bella swore she'd go, when I asked. Too bad Forks was so cold, I really wanted to see her sans her frumpy jacket and into a smoking hot black string bikini. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she laughed. Laughed at him! He wasn't funny! I was funny! I growled under my breath.

"I'll go, I said! Just quit saying that! It's a little creepy."

I shot Bella a grateful smile. Took the words right out of my mouth! If only she could see how perfect we were for each other, how our minds worked in tandem with each others…I quickly changed the subject, seeing the snow falling out the window.

"Hey guys, maybe we should have a snowball fight after school. Looks like we're going to get a few more feet!" I smiled at Bella, but she was looking over at the Cullens, not really paying attention. I thought Eric was going to be my main competition, but I could see that Edward was. Perhaps I should ignore her, too. Maybe she'd like me then.

"That sounds awesome, Mike!" I turned to see Jessica fluttering her eyelashes at me. I faked a smile at her and she totally bought it. Dumb blonde. She was cute and all, but not really my type. Bella was strong and silent…and has warm brown eyes that melted like chocolate when she laughed or smiled…Sigh.

The bell rang, jarring me from my thoughts. I picked up my Biology book and tray and followed Bella to Biology. I couldn't wait for this Saturday, when I'd have her all to myself…Well. I'll settle for no Edward.

….

Tyler and I were standing outside my dad's shop when I heard an old, powerful red truck pull up. The smile on my face stretched to my ears. "I said it would be sunny, didn't I? I think I should be a weatherman." I said smugly, watching her jump down from her car and grab her bag. I sighed, noticing that my beating off fantasy of her in a bikini was not going to be met today.

"I told you I would come." She said pointedly, and I just grinned. I half doubted it, but it was easy to forget about it now while she was here. I heard Lauren and Jessica scoffing behind me, as they turned to pile in Tyler's car. "So…You want to ride with me?" I asked hopefully. "It doesn't look like you're going to fit with everyone else in Tyler's van."

"Sure, Mike." It felt like the sun's weak rays had fused together inside me and was hot and cold at the same time. It felt…Good. Jessica gave me a scornful look as we climbed up on my dirt bike. She held on to me gently, as if she was afraid of hurting me. I stifled a laugh at that. I was pretty muscular for a white dude, and certainly weighed almost twice as much as little BellyWelly. I cringed at myself. Bellywelly? That's romantic.

It only took a few minutes to get to First Beach, and I led the way. Of course, I topped out at about 50 mph, but Bella didn't seem to mind. "Charlie would never let me have one of these!" she said loudly into my back. I chuckled. Neither would I, I wouldn't let you get hurt. "Maybe I'll let you ride this one some day. Solo." Fat chance.

……..

We arrived, and after most of our group and I stretched and put on our wetsuits, we were ready to hit the surf. I looked pretty styling, but Bella didn't seem to be impressed. She smiled weakly. "Uhm, I don't think I'll be surfing much today." I shrugged, downplaying it. "It's cool, I don't think I will be either. I bet that water is freezing!" I laughed, reaching down to pick a hair off her while sleeve. She looked down. Is she blushing? Am I blushing? Nervously, I turned away, picking up my bright yellow board and heading to the crashing waves.

I was stopped dead in my tracks. There were three boys, a little younger than we were, heading our way. Two of them had black shirts and black shorts, but the middle one didn't have on a shirt, and was showing his six pack to the world. His hair was long and looked like a wig. He had this smug smile on his face, and I could see at least the first 20 white shiny teeth. His eyes were different color than Bella's, a lighter brown with some gold and green flecked in. I felt myself breathe out. Dude, Mike. You're a dude. He's a dude. They're all dudes.

"Hey!" He looked over at me and smiled. "I'm Jacob Black. This is my pack, Quil and Embry." Pack? What are they? Wolves or something? I shrugged and held out my hand. "I'm Mike Newton. I hope you don't mind I brought a few people to surf…and stuff." I said, somewhat stammering. He grinned even wider if that's possible, and glanced up into my eyes. "Welcome." I raised my eyebrows, unknowingly showing my attraction to this rugged fifteen year old. He looked a lot older, though. Like twenty. I wonder if he got into bars like that. Not that there were many bars in Forks. But Port Angles and Seattle had a fair few. The only thing to keep us from committing suicide, I guess. How'd I get on bars?

I ran a hand through my perfectly jelled spiky blond hair. I saw him lick his lips, but it was windy out. Dude don't be needing no chapped lips. I realized we had been standing in silence for some time and his 'pack' was chatting up the girls. I suddenly forgot about Bella. "You gonna surf?" I managed to squeak out. He shook his head, frowning slightly. "Nah, dude. My hair'll get wet." I laughed nervously. "How about we go for a hike instead?" He fixed his eyes on my lips as I licked them nervously.

Suddenly Jessica bounded up. She could stop a raging hard-on with a single glance. That must be her super power. I groaned as I felt myself soften slightly from the half-mast position I was in. Dut dah da duh! Super Cock Blocker Jessica steps in once again! Preventing hot teenage sex, one Mike at a time! "Oooh, were guys going to go on a hike?! I think these forests are soooo beautiful!" She giggled at the end and looked appreciatively down his abs. I growled low in my throat. Bitch. First Bella, and now this. I felt my hand grip more tightly on my surfboard.

"Yeah," Jacob said softly, looking into her gray eyes. "Why don't you put on your…shoes…and come with us?" He looked up at me and winked. I was on the verge of falling over and creaming myself at the same time. That soft voice and that wink had be absolutely floored, so I could only stare in horror as she give him her bedroom eyes and skipped off to find her hiking boots, which she purchased at my store before we left. He cracked up laughing at the look on my face. "She's pretty Mike, are you sure we should strand her in the woods?" He said between laughing and breathing. I felt myself unclench. I even managed a small smile at him. "You dog!" He laughed even harder.

Jessica bounded up just as we were exchanging mirthful, and on my part lusty, glances. "Oh hey Jess, you ready?" I set my surfboard down against a tree and slid off my flip flops. "An experienced hiker like myself can do this barefoot. That and I'd probably fall down if I wore them while we hike." I grinned sheepishly, while Jessica rolled her eyes at me. She used to think I was charming, I guess, but now that Jacob was here, she had more important things to flirt with. Well tough titties little kitty, cause he's mine. Mine? Did I say that? But I didn't look back at Bella, who was watching me and her old friend walk towards to forest.

Jessica would not be deterred with my frequent glares and throat clearing. She slipped her hand through Jacob's rugged one and smiled up at him, like a five year old. She must have thought she was real cute. He was fidgeting uncomfortable next to her, and the others did not want to come with us. We moved slowly up the steep trail, listening to Jessica's put on voice. I followed them, watching Jacob's behind as he climbed, until he flicked his dark eyes over his shoulder at me. "Get your ass up here," he mouthed, and I smirked at him. He could have my ass. I pushed my hands in my pockets and jogged up to walk beside him on the other side.

"Jessica…" I said slowly, watching her eyes and making a pleading face. "You know, I arranged this trip for you. Because I wanted you to meet my friend Jacob. He's been lonely for some time now. And you know Quileute girls. Flighty. He needs someone he can settle down with…" I eyed Jacob for him to finish, but he looked at me, shaking his head, mouth agape. I rolled my eyes. "Play," I mouthed as Jessica stopped, peering into the bushes. She tucked her hair behind her ears and wore a cute look of confusion. "Yeah, Jessica…" He said smoothly, moving to stand in front of her so she could get the full effect of his half naked body. "You are so unlike the other girls…They are all very absorbed in tribal stuff, but I just want a simple life, somewhere in a big city and live with a nice girl." He took her hands in his and I gasped along with her. He knelt on one knee, and I wished I was a girl for the first time in my life. I stood half hidden behind Jessica and shifted myself ever so slightly in my wetsuit.

"Oh Jacob, you've been so nice to me…I didn't even know you felt this way. You're right, I need to get out of this sleepy town and have a big life." She bit her lip and looked down at him. He rolled his eyes up at her and I sidled away, hiding behind a large tree. "Where's Mike?" Jacob glanced at me, ad then made a show of looking around. "Maybe he left to give us some privacy." He said suggestively, and lead her to a fallen tree where he sat. It was obvious even in his loose basketball shorts what was going on down there.

Now Jacob didn't know this, but Jessica had a real reputation for being somewhat of a slut. She might have looked demure in her big hoodie and denim jeans, but I was willing to bet that there was something under there one or two of her boy toys had mentioned. I thought about really leaving, but perhaps Jacob had a plan he needed me here for. Hopefully he wasn't really going to fuck her in front of me…But I wouldn't be against watching if he did. I held one hand on the tree and moved one hand down to the bulge in my wetsuit, and slowly rubbed my palm over it. I bit my lip to squelch the hiss that I was sure would have leaked from my lips.

Just as I suspected, Jessica wasted no time in straddling his waist and pecking him lightly on the lips. Jacob looked very surprised as she deepened the kiss, and I could practically see how bad she was at kissing. Still, it was pretty hot. I wished she wasn't blocking Jacob's face…Not that I wanted to see how he kissed or anything. No. Definitely not. I wondered if I was really gay or bi. Perhaps Jacob was just very feminine looking. I went with that to assuage my confusion. I lowered to zipper on the back of my suit down to my butt, allowing enough room to get inside and grab my naked cock. I stroked slowly as Jacob seemed to look in my direction. I stopped moving, wondering if he could see me. He focused his attention on peeling Jessica's hoodie off, and I resumed my activity.

Under her hoodie, she was wearing a sexier-on-Bella cream lace cami with a bright pink bra. I was sure it had hearts or something on it. I saw Jacob pull back from his kiss to pull the hoodie over her head and lay it on the trunk beside him. His muscular hands came up to cup her breasts through the layers. She fake moaned and threw her breasts further into his face. I quickened my movements, and studied Jacob's face closely. If I wasn't blind, he looked to be a little disgusted and annoyed. Before I could figure it out, she had laced her fingers through his dense mane and pulled him to her for another kiss.

I was quickly becoming turned off, now that I was unsure if Jacob was actually enjoying his new girlfriend's attention. I swallowed. What if he was…gay? Is that why he was looking at me so weird? I licked my fingers and zipped my wetsuit back up, feeling a bit queasy. Did jerking off to Jacob fondling Jessica make me gay? Especially if I wasn't really looking at Jessica?

Jacob groaned, and I rethought about continuing my session. It was very pleasing to my ears, and I swore I heard him whisper my name. "Mike…Michael!" A shudder ran up my spine and I peeked around the hundred-year-old-oak. He smirked at me as she was busy running her hands up his length on the outside of his shorts. She didn't even seem to hear him calling my name! I gave him a thumbs up, but he shook his head. "Wait," he mouthed, and I smiled, coming out to the clearing. I watched her delve into his shorts and thought I saw a glimpse of his dark brown member.

I looked up at him, shocked, and he winked. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "You know you liked it," he whispered, grunting. Jessica heard it that time and pulled up. As she looked at Jacob, I fought to put a shocked look on my face and stared into the forest. "Mike, what the hell? I'm trying to get laid here!"

"B-b-b-b-BEAR!!!" I shouted, pointing into the depths of the forest. Jacob grabbed Jessica's hand and hauled them both to their feet in a matter of seconds. "RUN!!!" I screamed, grabbing bother their hands and running out of the forest in record speed, Jessica screaming the whole time. The imaginary bear I had conjured lay sleeping safely in his den, and I got to enjoy to feeling of Jacob's hand gripping my own as we flew down the hill.

**Author's Note: Mike's thought: "Dude, he's a dude. You're a dude. They're all dudes!" "Hey!" Is copyrighted to Keenan and Kel. Please review, and I might get to the point of my story eventually! 3**


End file.
